


Love Is The Sweetest Thing

by ladylove (orphan_account)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Asian Character(s), Aww, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, Emmy Altava Can Cook, Emmy wears a kimono, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gift Fic, Housewife Emmy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kimono, Love, Mentioned Luke Triton, My First Work in This Fandom, No Spoilers, No Spoilers For Layton Kyouji | Professor Layton, Not Beta Read, Platonic Life Partners, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, So Married, Summer, To Be Edited, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emmy is asian and i will add it because yes, hershel definitely calls emmy asian terms of endearment, internally i cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ladylove
Summary: Emmy decides to surprise her partner with breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Love Is The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eucalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/gifts), [Kyoukalay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/gifts).



Daisy colored curtains blew softly inside of the bedroom. Summer's warm air drifted inside as the morning sun illuminated the insides of the room.

Hershel stirred as he moved underneath the white sheets. He groaned as his dark eyes fluttered open. A yawn emitted from his throat as his tired eyes wandered. His eyes looked over the peach-colored wallpaper before, landing upon a feminine figure blocking the view. She wore a yellow kimono with white sakura flowers. Her long sleeves were pushed back so she could carry a breakfast tray.

A smile came across Hershel's lips at seeing his partner. "Good morning Emmy dear." He said as he sat up. The blanket fell from his chest and onto his lap. Emmy gave him a smile in return. Hershel's smile grin wider at hers.

Emmy placed the tray onto Hershel's lap. "I hope you like it." She said. She brushed her hair to the side as she looked down. A small blush spread across her face. "It took me and Luke a while." She added, embarrassed at the fact. Hershel chuckled softly. "It's okay ae-in." He said. He turned his attention to the food in front of him.

The dark red sausages rested next to fluffy, white pancakes. Steam rose from the green tea. Among the food was a vase with an elegant sakura flower. Hershel picked up the cup of warm tea and took a sip. The warm liquid entered his mouth and then, poured down his throat. After Hershel finished, he placed the cup down onto the tray. He picked up the silverware and began to cut the sausages. 

Emmy watched as Hershel did so. She bit her lower lip, fearful of what Hershel might think.

What if he thought of it as bad?

Hershel poked the cut sausage with his fork. He raised it up to his lips and pulled it off with his teeth. He chewed onto it as he softly moaned at the taste. The sausage had the correct amount of salt to it. Along with that, the grease didn't bother him too much. It was perfect.

Hershel swallowed the piece of sausage. He looked up at Emmy. "This is amazing, honey." He commented. He took another bite of it. Emmy sighed at hearing his response. She smiled. "I'm glad." She replied. Hershel continued to eat the sausages before, moving onto the pancakes.

Hershel cut up the pancakes and lifted the piece up to his mouth. He pulled the piece off with his teeth and chewed. The white powdered sugar spread inside of his mouth. He chewed, taking in the sweet taste. He smiled after swallowing. He licked the sugar off of his lips.

"How is it?" Emmy asked. "Your cooking is amazing, dear." Hershel replied. Emmy smiled in response. She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Hershel smiled and hugged back. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Emmy responded. 

Hershel looked down at the sakura flower. He picked it up and moved Emmy's hair to the side. He placed the flower behind her ear. He then pecked her lips. 


End file.
